1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna module, more particularly to a planar antenna module operable in the UHF frequency band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, wireless applications are ubiquitous, and mobility has become an important consideration during the design phase of various wireless electronic devices. To enhance mobility, dimensions of the wireless electronic devices, and hence antenna dimensions, need to be reduced. Conventional antenna modules having three-dimensional structures have become less suitable for deployment in wireless handheld electronic devices, and have been replaced by planar antenna modules.